This study was designed to determine the effect of adding basic amino acids lysine and arginine to chlorhexidine and cetyl pyridinium chloride on the cariostatic effects of both agents. Topical application of chlorhexidine effectively prevented caries and plaque formation. Cetyl pyridinium chloride was without effect nor did the addition of the amino acids enhance the effects of either antiseptic.